


Integrity is Overrated

by UncomfortablyAware



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyAware/pseuds/UncomfortablyAware
Summary: "I don't know Junpei, she’s tall, sweet, protective, lets me call her mommy, and has great tits, what’s not to like?"Some sort of vague AU where Clover's a temp and Alice is the hot boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellowtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/gifts).



> This is for my platonic soulmate babe, and her ever-growing Zero escape obsession. Might someday get another chapter with actual the actual gay babes. Honestly barely a drabble w pretty much no context, but ah well.

Clover sighed and leant back on the couch, eyes focused on the TV more than the boy sitting next to her. Junpei wasn’t about to be deterred by being ignored, his stare only got more intense. Clover stared at the TV. Junpei stared at Clover. She groaned and turned towards him. “Yes, fine! You win! I’m my boss.” 

 

He jumped up and. Dabbed. Clover buried her face in her palms and groaned louder, at least she wasn’t the only human disaster in the room. Junpei took a flying leap back onto the couch, and her legs, still grinning like the cat that got the canary. Clover curled up in a little ball, maybe Satan would rise from the underworld and smite all of them? That would be nice. 

 

Junpei pulled out his phone, smug grin still plastered across his face. “I so called it. Wait, I need to phone Akane and tell her how much I called it. She didn’t believe me, ha! Who’s the smart one no-” Clover’s eyes widened and she lunged at him, grabbing for the phone desperately. 

 

“No fuck don’t tell Akane!” He squacked in indignation as she climbed across him and grabbed at the phone he was holding over his head, past the arm of the couch. With a little pouce, the pink haired girl knocked it out of his hand, sending it crashing to the floor alarmingly. 

 

What resulted afterwards could only be described as a mad scramble, limbs tangled in the least sexual way possible, sort of like two lizards fighting while being hung upside down from tiny little lizard harnesses. Clover, thank the gods, managed to get a hold of it first, with Junpei being held at bay by a pillow and her knee. 

 

The dumbbutt already had his phone unlocked, and with a vicious little heart eating grin she opened his settings app and changed his password, locking the phone and throwing it back behind her. It thwacked against his head satisfyingly and Clover untangled herself from the resident cocktopus. She leant back against the armrest to the couch and crossed her arms. 

 

“Now,” she said with a hard glare at the boy on the ground. “Do you want to listen or am I going to have to axe you?” The last part was said mostly jokingly, but Junpei still chuckled a little nervously as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

 

“Alright, alright, you win. See? No need for any head chopping or the like.” Junpei stuck up his hands placatingly and put on that dopey smile that made him look more puppy than man. Clover snorted softly and rolled her eyes, giving up. 

 

“For now.” The smile got bigger and her glare vanished somewhere into the void. Clover let herself tilt, then fall back onto the couch, arms splaying out around her. “So I assume you want all the details?”  
“Of course, who do you think you’re talking to here?” Junpei jumped up onto the couch with her and gave her a look. “Soooooooooooooo? How did it start?”

 

Clover rolled over onto a conveniently placed pillow and groaned, loudly. “Next question.”

 

His eyebrows shot up. “First date?”

 

“She took me out to the most expensive restaurant in the city and then the park, at like midnight.”

 

“Have you done the horizontal tango yet?”

 

Silence from the pillow.

 

“Done the do? Diddled her piddle? Rocked the bed? Got wet, you know, down there? Poppe-”

 

“Junpei! Jesus! Yes, okay, we had sex!” Clover was blushing so hard she was sure the pillow had turned red with her.

 

“Was it good?”

 

“I’m not telling you that!” She could practically hear the pout.

 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiine. New question, why do you like her?”

 

Clover sighed and sat up, he sounded a little more serious with this one, and when she glanced over he had a look of genuine curiosity, and maybe a little concern. 

 

“First off, wipe that look off your face, yeah she’s like 10 years older but she’s not preying on me or something stupid like that. I don’t know Junpei, she’s tall, sweet, protective, lets me call her mommy, and has great tits, what’s not to like?"

 

“Wait,” he narrowed his eyes at her. “What was that last part?”

 

Clover flushed harder. “She, uh, has great tits?”

 

“No, before that.”

 

“She’s awesome and protective?” 

 

His eyes narrowed even further and she glanced at him with a nervous little giggle. Relenting, Junpei shook his head and leant back against the couch. “Okay Clover. So, when do I, your bestest of best friends, get to meet this oh so glorious boss-lady-girlfriend?”

 

Clover huffed, hugging the pillow to her chest. “When do I get to meet this Carlos fellow I’ve been hearing so much about?”

 

“Hey!” Junpei objected, “That’s different, Carlos lives in America, me and Akane barely ever even get to see him!” She stuck her tongue out at him and his stupid logic.

 

“Well, I guess you could come to the office with me as long as you don’t touch the potted fern.” 

 

“Aw c’mon Clo’ that was one time!” 

 

“One time is enough Junpei!”

 

Junpei pouted. “You’re always so mean to me. I’m going to work with you tomorrow, and I’ll see what it’s like to be a temp! And also what this ‘Alice’, if that is her real name, is like.” 

 

Clover snorted and shook her head. “Yeah Junpei, you hit the nail on the head, her real name is Bo Bob Billy and she’s a pumpkin farmer.” She supposed there was no real harm in Junpei following her around for a day, Alice would rip him a new one if he screwed up, so she was probably safe, and it might get him off her butt about this. “Alright, you win, I’ll take you tomorrow. You better drive though! I’m not taking the subway if I have someone with a perfectly functioning car going with me!” 

 

Junpei nodded sagely and flashed her a grin. “I got the wheels if you got the girl. Ooh ooh can Akane come to?” 

 

“If she isn’t busy,” Clover sighed, she was never going to live this down, was she?


End file.
